A Red Christmas
by QuillVA
Summary: When Alisha lies about giving up their powers, Simon steps up and becomes the man he needs to be. Warning, contains spanking in later chapters. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

A Red Christmas

"_**You shouldn't be looking at that", Simon said in his usual calm manner. Alisha looked at the suited man wide eyed, once again amazed at seeing the evidence of things that hadn't happened yet.**_

_**"Do we get famous?" she asked, watching him make his way towards her. Much to her surprise, he turned her to the side, landed a few hard smacks on her ass, and closed the laptop. Yelping, she tried to rub the sting out of her bottom.**_

_**"Owwww. What the fuck! You can't just go around smacking people. I'm not a fucking child. Ugh, fucking prick", Simon just smiled. Alisha never could anger him; even now, her tantrum just amused him.**_

_**"I forgot you weren't used to that yet"**_

_**"Yet? What, you mean you spank me? And, I allow it", Simon nodded, "I don't believe you."**_

_**"It's true", he said drawing her back to him by the waist, "Whenever you deserve it"**_

_**"And, how often is that", she asked, pouting, but not wanting to pull out of the embrace. Simon smiled down at her.**_

_**"Often"**_

Alisha thought back to the conversation, her mind racing as she sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't believe that maniac gotten her power. And he almost… he could have… She could barely think about it. She buried her head in her knees as she heard Simon coming up in the lift.

"Alisha. What's wrong? What happened?" he rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I lied to you, Simon. You never said we weren't supposed to give up our powers", she watched him try to control his anger as she told him the whole situation. As usual, he was calm and caring, but Alisha could see his jaw clenching and unclenching. He got up to leave.

"Where are you going", she asked, hoping she hadn't lost him.

"I'm going to kill Jesus", he stated simply.

"Then I'm going with you", Alisha said, rising.

"No, I think you should stay here. I don't want you getting hurt"

"I'm going, whether you like it or not"

Simon fumed and stepped in closer, looking Alisha right in the eyes. For the first time, she saw a glimpse of the future Simon in him. His shoulders were back and he was completely the assertive man that he would become. Alisha gulped, but stood her ground. It was amazing that someone so beautiful could be so much trouble. Simon knew that he had to do something, but he also knew that now was not the right time. Even though she looked a little less confident than the moment before, his girlfriend didn't seem as if she would budge any time soon. He gave in.

"Fine, you can come. But, I think you and I need to have a talk when we get back"


	2. Chapter 2

The couple rushed out towards the community center where "Jesus" was having his meetings. Without their powers, defeating him wasn't easy, but the conceited man managed to defeat himself when he overestimated his strength. The gang had even managed to get enough money to buy back their powers. Just as they headed out, Nathan's girlfriend went into labor. The five friends stayed behind helping her to deliver the child. And getting afterbirth splattered on them when Nathan mistook it for an "alien baby". Worn out, they decided to go purchase the powers the next day, and each of them went home for the night to rest. Simon and Alisha walked to their flat in silence, each one thinking about the talk he'd mentioned before they left. Alisha was thinking of ways to avoid it. Simon was thinking of other things. When the lift finally got to their flat, Alisha let out a big yawn.

"Ugh. I'm tired. I think I'll just hit the sack, yeah"

"Alisha, we need to have a talk"

"Well, can't we just talk tomorrow? I'm tired", she headed for the bed.

"Alisha", she turned around immediately. Simon hadn't raised his voice, but he didn't need to. There was an authority in his tone that his girlfriend recognized immediately. She just wasn't used to hearing it in _this_ Simon, "I've been thinking about your behavior, and I think it needs to change"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted us to be normal"

"I understand. But, if we're going to be together, we can't have lies coming between us", Alisha ducked her head, ashamed, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Simon. More than anybody. You'd never lie to me. I know that"

"I mean do you trust me to make good decisions? For the both of us?"

"I do", she said, nuzzling into his chest. Simon always made the right choices; he was always the voice of reason in the background. She trusted him more than she trusted herself. Even now, while they were quarreling, she felt safe in his arms.

"Then, I need for you to start listening to me, okay", he hugged her tightly, knowing that soon, she probably wouldn't want to hug him at all.

"I will babe. I'm sorry. I promise", she took her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes, "So. You… umm, wanna come to bed now, yeah?"

"No, there's still a little more we need to discuss"

"Like what?"

"I need to know that you won't lie to me in the future, and I think you need a… bit of a guiding hand", Alisha swallowed back a gulp, thinking back to what the other Simon had told her. He couldn't mean _that_, could he?

"So, umm, what are we gonna do?" she asked, pulling away.

"I've decided to spank you", Simon watched as his girlfriend's face fell, but his resolve stayed firm.

"That's not fair. I knew you were going to say that. I just knew it. But, it isn't fair. I don't want a spanking"

"You knew I was going to say that", Simon asked, confused for a moment.

"That's what I said, yeah"

"Did… he spank you?" Alisha felt guilty again, knowing how jealous Simon was of his future self.

"No. He didn't. He gave me a few slaps once. But apparently you go smacking crazy. You spank me all the time. Whenever I deserve it, he said"

"Good, then I know I'm making the right decision", he said, his confidence coming back to him. He took a step towards her. She moved back out of his reach.

"No you're not making the right decision. It's not fair! I hate spankings. I never liked 'em, even when guys were just fooling."

"Alisha"

"You can't just go around smacking me, just 'cause you feel like it. It's not fair!" she stomped her foot and crossed her arms, looking for all the world like a bratty child. Simon smiled his soft smile and walked past her to the bed. He sat down and looked up at her calmly.

"Are you done having your fit?" Alisha's stomach flipped as she realized she wasn't going to get out of this. She sighed, ready to cry already.

"I suppose I am"

"Good", he gave her a sympathetic look, "Come here, then"

Alisha came and sat on the bed beside him. He pulled her close and let his fingers massage through her curly hair. Once again, she realized that he would never let anything happen to her. He loved her completely, and if it was possible, she loved him more. If she needed to get her bottom smacked to stay in line, she wanted him to be the one to do it. As if sensing her change in attitude, Simon pulled her head back and looked into her eyes. He kissed her tenderly.

"You know that I love you", it was a statement, not a question. Alisha nodded, "Alright. Over my lap then"

He guided her over his knees gently. Alisha held her breath waiting for the first smack. She didn't have to wait long. Simon brought his hand down hard over her jean skirt. She yelped in response. Her mum and dad had given her a few spankings when she was growing up, and they'd hurt, but they'd always been more like warnings than anything else. Simon's hand felt like a rock. He brought it down again and again, burning a hole through the denim in her skirt. Alisha started to wriggle and squirm, trying not to cry too much. She wanted to show him that she knew how much she deserved the spanking. But it was hard to keep from crying when it hurt so much. All of the sudden, his hand stopped raining down. Alisha sniffled, relieved. It had been one of the worst spankings she'd received.

"Stand up", Simon helped her to her feet. She started to rub the sting out of her bottom and dance from foot to foot, but to her surprise, Simon stopped her movement by grabbing her hips, "We're not done yet"

Alisha whimpered as he undid the buttons to her skirt and pulled it down, revealing an electric orange thong. In an instant, she was back over his lap. All thoughts of keeping quiet went out the window as his hand came down over her bare bottom. Alisha squealed and kicked, which quickly earned her several harder smacks across the thighs. Simon lit her ass on fire, trying his best not to give in to her pleas and promises. He concentrated his attention on the main part of her bum until her cries had turned into sobs. Then, he paused in his steady rhythm and shifted his legs so that her thighs and lower bottom would be more prominent. Rubbing the now red area, he took a moment to let her catch her breath. She quieted a little at his touch.

"Alright, Alisha. What have you learned?" she sniffled and squirmed, not wanting to speak. A moment went by. Simon's soft voice changed her mind, "Alisha"

"When you, umm, say something. I'll, I'll listen to you"

"Good, what else"

"I'm not, I'm not gonna (sniff) lie to you anymore"

"Good girl. We're almost done, but this parts going to hurt even worse than before. I want you to think about what you did, and I want you to remember this spanking for a really long time, okay?"

"Yeah", Alisha whimpered. Simon started in on the more tender areas and Alicia sobbed in response.

**Smack smack smack smack**

_Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

**Smack smack smack smack smack**

_I'm sooooorrrrrreeeeeeeee. Owwwwwwwwwwwwww._

**Smack smack smack smack smack**

_Simooooon. I'm soooorrrrrreeeeee. Pleeeeeeaaaase._

When her thighs matched the color of her bottom, Simon stopped the spanking with a few more light smacks. Flipping her deftly into a sitting position on his lap, he took her head into his chest and cradled his crying girlfriend. After a few minutes, her cries quieted and she whispered something into his shoulder. Simon leaned back to look at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you", Alisha sniffled, wondering if she was bonkers to thank the man who had just destroyed her ass, "I know you did it because you care about me. So, thank you"

She settled back onto his chest, and thought about future Simon. For the first time since he'd died, she didn't miss him. She realized now, that it was because every part of him she knew, and more, was right here in this Simon. And at that moment, she knew that they were the same person.


End file.
